villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Charles Decker
Dr. Charles Decker is an evil scientist and the main protagonist/main antagonist of the 1961 film Konga. He was portrayed by the late Michael Gough, who was best known for his role as Alfred Pennyworth in all four films of the Batman film series by Tim Burton. History Presumed dead in the crash of his plane in the middle of an African jungle, Dr. Decker, a famous botanist and university professor, suddenly reappears in England a year after the incident. He brings with him Konga, a baby chimpanzee on which he intends to test a serum that he devised in Africa. He tells the press he remained voluntarily in the jungle among the natives to continue his experiments on local plants and that his discoveries will revolutionize biology. He recovers his position at the university and his housing, and explains the details of his story to his assistant and girlfriend Margaret. In the following days, Decker continues his experiments but he shows a morbid obsession with Konga. He says the chimpanzee is crucial for his experiments. One day, Decker creates a serum that he injects to Konga and it makes the chimpanzee grow to an adult size immediately. During his experiments, he kills Margaret's cat in front of her just because he drank some drops of his serum. At the university, Decker becomes infatuated with Sandra Banks, one of his students, even though she is considerably younger than him and has a boyfriend named Bob Kenton (who also happens to be one of his students). Later, Decker has a meeting with the university's principal, Dean Foster, but the discussion turns sour and the principal insults Decker. Enraged, Decker returns to his laboratory and injects a new dose of serum to Konga. The monkey turns into a huge gorilla and Decker hypnotizes him and orders him to kill Dean Foster. During the following days, Decker uses Konga to kill all his enemies, including Bob Kenton, Sandra's boyfriend. He later invites the girl to his home to show her the results of his research and ask her to become his new assistant. While they visit the greenhouse, Decker loses control and tries to rape the young woman. However, Margaret sees the scene and becomes jealous. She gives a large amount of serum to Konga and orders him to kill Decker and Sandra. The serum turns the ape into a giant monster, but it also makes him crazy. Then he grabs Decker in the greenhouse and starts to ravage the city. Decker tries to order Konga to let him go, to no avail. Near Big Ben, the dangerous ape violently throws Decker to the ground, killing him. Konga is then killed by the British army and reverts to a baby chimpanzee. Personality Initially, Decker seems to be an altruistic and compassionate person, concerned about the progress of his research for the welfare of the human race, but actually he is someone who is particularly horrible and despicable. He is also shown to be haughty, ruthless, manipulative and sarcastic man. He has no consideration for the life of others and does not hesitate to kill anyone who annoys him, and is also very cruel and abusive with animals, claiming that it is necessary for his experiments. Furthermore, Decker also has an insane obsession for his student Sandra, despite their large age difference and the fact they are both engaged. Trivia *Even though Konga is the face of the film, Decker is the Big Bad due to being the cause of all the events of the film. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hypocrites Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Sophisticated Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lover Stealers Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Love Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero